


luminescent

by voidstonem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief Mentions Of Vomit, Everything is consensual, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Human Mark, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of Domestic, M/M, Mark is a sweetheart, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sick Character, Sickfic, Werewolf Transformation, donghyuck is in a lot of pain, lycanthropy, markhyuck, overwhelmed mark, showering together, slight somnophilia, smut in chapter 2, they are whipped for each other, werewolf boyfriend, werewolf donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidstonem/pseuds/voidstonem
Summary: Mark is thrown off by Donghyuck's twenty-four karat gaze.orDonghyuck is a werewolf and he invites his boyfriend, Mark, to spend a full moon with him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In 2018, I published a dojae fic called "unwaning love and waxing desire." Since then, I have decided that I wanted to rewrite that fic with markhyuck as the pairing. So, I did it! This fic is a lot like that one (which I have since taken down because this is a better version), but it is longer and better and will have another chapter and, well, markhyuck. It's good, I promise. Also I'm adding some more smut because I'm trash. Enjoy!

Their relationship didn’t change much when Mark found out Donghyuck was a werewolf. There were little things, like Mark hiding his parent’s silver heirlooms whenever Donghyuck came over for dinner so he wouldn’t be able to accidentally burn his skin on them. Mark had to stop wearing his favorite cologne because the smell was much too strong for Donghyuck’s heightened senses, sometimes causing him to gag if he got too close.

That had been _extremely_ awkward the first time it happened. Seeing his boyfriend desperately cover his nose while stifling a gag in the middle of a cuddle session had not been good for Mark’s self-esteem. Thankfully, Donghyuck had decided he trusted Mark enough to tell him the real reason for his strange behavior. He ended up giving his bottle of cologne to Renjun.

Mark didn’t care, though. He would gladly abandon his pine-scented cologne for Donghyuck any day.

Today was different, though. It’s been approximately twenty-nine days since Mark walked in on Donghyuck chaining himself to the walls of his own cellar. This would be the first full moon Mark would spend with Donghyuck, and, needless to say, Mark was terrified.

They’d talked through it a couple of days before because Donghyuck wanted to make sure that Mark was completely comfortable with the situation. It was a bit ironic, though, because Mark knew Donghyuck would be far from “comfortable” on the day of the full moon.

“It’s not like it is in the movies,” Donghyuck had said, “It’s not a blessing. It’s a curse.”

 _That_ had been a wake up call for Mark. Donghyuck is not one to say things in such a serious way. He’s normally sassy, sarcastic, and, well, _comedic._ The fact that he was talking to Mark about his transformations with a hint of dread in his voice really put Mark off. 

Donghyuck had given Mark the full run down. The day of the full moon was Donghyuck’s least favorite time of the month because his body practically ravages itself to prepare for the impending transformation. He gets all moody and hormonal and sometimes his muscles will ache to the point where he can barely move. Donghyuck’s temperature will rise to the point where he’s sweating buckets and he’s rarely able to keep food down. All of this leads up to the rise of the full moon, where Donghyuck is forced to undergo an excruciatingly painful transformation from a human into a wolf that sometimes leaves him bruised and bloodied.

Mark isn’t entirely sure how Donghyuck managed to hide his secret from him for so long, but all the times Donghyuck had called him and told him to “absolutely not come over under any circumstances unless he wanted to catch the worst flu of his life” suddenly made sense.

And now, presently, Mark finds himself standing outside the whitewashed door of Donghyuck’s small country home. He’s packed a backpack full of things he thinks might help Donghyuck get through the day. He’s equipped with an overly fluffy blanket, a two liter bottle of ginger-ale, and both of Tom Holland’s _Spiderman_ movies on blu-ray. Mark rings the doorbell and waits, listening to the warm summer breeze as it weaves through the trees surrounding Donghyuck’s house. He’s never really noticed how serene it is here, and he mentally kicks himself for not spending more time at Donghyuck’s place in the past. He knew Donghyuck lived alone, and that his parents weren’t exactly present. He never realized just how lonely his boyfriend probably was in a place like this.

It takes an unusually long time for Donghyuck to answer the door, and Mark can’t help but wonder if something’s gone wrong. But just as he begins to worry, he hears the doorknob rattle.

Donghyuck looks like absolute hell, but Mark can’t stop his heart from fluttering. His normally sun-soaked skin is now snow-white and his hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat. His eyes, though, above some dark, nasty-looking bags, are shining bright. 

No, they’re not just bright.

They’re a luminescent shade of _gold._

Donghyuck must notice the stunned look on Mark’s face because he immediately has to stifle a laugh.

“I didn’t mean to throw you off guard,” he says, “I forgot to tell you my eyes usually change before the rest of me.”

Mark briefly considers turning around and walking back down Donghyuck’s front steps because, fuck, he can’t handle this. His gorgeous, flawless boyfriend has gold eyes now. He can practically feel the heat starting to pool in his stomach as he looks straight into Donghyuck’s twenty-four karat gaze.

Before Mark has time to show any sort of reaction to his lover’s sudden change in appearance, Donghyuck gently takes him by the wrist.

“Sorry I kept you waiting out here,” he says, his cheeks reddening slightly, “I, uh, wasn’t feeling well.”

That’s when Mark sees the barely-noticeable smudge of what has to be dried vomit on Donghyuck’s bottom lip and suddenly remembers why he’s here.

He’s here for Donghyuck. He’s here to help Donghyuck get through the day. He’s here to help Donghyuck face his transformation.

“No worries,” he says, and he lets Donghyuck lead him inside.

They sit side-by-side at Donghyuck’s kitchen counter for a moment, sipping at lukewarm cups of tea before Mark suggests that Donghyuck take a shower.

“A shower?” Donghyuck asks, his voice heavy with mock-incredulity, “I welcome you into my home and the first thing you do is tell me I stink?”

Mark giggles.

“To be honest, Hyuck, you’re drenched in sweat, there’s vomit on your face, and you smell a bit like wet dog,” Mark says with a loving smirk.

Donghyuck sighs defeatedly. Normally, he probably would’ve snapped back with a comeback. Mark can tell he’s too tired now, though.

“I hate that you have to see me like this,” he mutters. There’s a rosy tinge to his cheeks again as he lunges across the counter for a napkin.

Feeling suddenly courageous, Mark rests one hand on his boyfriend’s thigh and pries the napkin from Donghyuck’s hand with the other.

“You say you hate it,” says Mark as he dabs at Donghyuck’s dirty lip with the napkin, “but you’re actually glad I’m here.”

Mark tosses the soiled napkin into the waste bin beside Donghyuck’s refrigerator before bringing his hand back to his boyfriend’s face.

“You have a fever,” says Mark, “A shower will help.”

All Donghyuck has to do to convince Mark to join him in the shower is flash him his puppy-dog eyes. This particular act of persuasion was rendered even more effective than usual due to the newfound, ravishing hue of Donghyuck’s eyes. Mark found himself melting beneath his boyfriend’s gaze and, before he knew it, the two of them were standing in Donghyuck’s bathroom under a sweltering stream of water.

Mark, being in close proximity with his boyfriend’s naked body, finds himself examining the scars that decorate the younger boy’s torso. This certainly isn’t the first time he’s seen Donghyuck naked, but it _is_ the first time since he discovered Donghyuck’s secret. (He makes a mental note that that means he hasn’t had sex with Donghyuck in a month and he should really try to change that soon.) All of the scarring suddenly makes so much more sense. Mark finds his eyes wandering to a particularly outstanding scar near Donghyuck’s rib cage.

Mark is sure Donghyuck can feel his eyes on his tarnished skin.

“That’s where I was bitten,” he says simply.

Mark extends his arm towards the wound slowly, his gentle fingers reaching for the coarse skin forming the scar. He feels almost as though he’s in a trance because just a few months ago, Donghyuck had told him he’d gotten the scar from a childhood biking accident.

Donghyuck suddenly shakes his head and grabs Mark’s wrist to stop his hand from wandering any further. Before Mark can ask why, Donghyuck leans in and kisses him.

His lips are soft and slick from the water. The kiss isn’t as enthusiastic as it usually is, but Mark almost prefers it this way. Sure, he wishes Hyuck was feeling better, but he really loves the gentleness to his kiss. 

“It still hurts,” says Donghyuck, pulling away from the kiss and gesturing at his bite mark, “and I suspect it always will.”

Mark suddenly feels guilty, but then he notices that Donghyuck is still holding onto his wrist.

“You can make much better use of your hands,” says Donghyuck. He guides Mark’s hand lower down his own body before pulling his boyfriend back in for a kiss. Mark takes Donghyuck’s cock into his hand with ease. 

He can tell Donghyuck isn’t feeling well enough to have too much fun, but he does what he can to give him the pleasure he deserves.

~

By the time the sun begins to set, Donghyuck is feeling much worse. He’s sweating through his clothes again and Mark’s holding an ice pack to his forehead. They’re sprawled out on Donghyuck’s couch and Mark is feeling horribly conflicted. Donghyuck’s body feels _perfect_ nestled up against his own, but he hates the look on his boyfriend’s face. Donghyuck has his eyes scrunched up in pain and his chest is rising and falling heavily. The boy is simultaneously trying to ease the pain he’s feeling all over his body and control the nausea that’s coursing through him.

“Hyuckie,” Mark whispers, “is there anything I can do for you?”

Donghyuck curls up closer to Mark and shakes his head.

“I just have to wait it out. I should start to get ready for moonrise now, anyway.”

Donghyuck reluctantly hoists himself off of the couch, and Mark tries his best to help his lover prepare. Truthfully, though, he’s kind of scared. He didn’t even know werewolves existed until a month ago and now he’s going to spend the night in the same house as one? Wild. 

He tries to recall what Donghyuck told him about his pre-moonrise routine, but everything suddenly blurs together in his mind. He can’t help but worry for his boyfriend. Donghyuck has been through this plenty of times. Most of the time, he went through it alone. This time, at least he had Mark to help him through it.

Donghyuck leads Mark to his cellar. The room is mostly bare except for some steel chains hanging from the concrete wall and a few ragged, miscellaneous pieces of furniture.

Mark watches as Donghyuck takes off his clothes and puts them in a wooden box in the corner of the room before smiling at the puzzled look on Mark’s face.

“If I keep them on when I transform, they’ll rip,” explains Donghyuck.

Mark is overwhelmed, to say the least.

The cellar is chilly, and Donghyuck pulls an old blanket over himself. Mark watches as his lover reaches for the chains and springs into action when he notices Donghyuck struggling to attach the cuffs to his wrists.

Mark is at Donghyuck’s side in a second, helping him fasten the chains to his pale wrists.

“I really hate that you have to do this,” whispers Mark.

Donghyuck winces in pain and Mark almost lets out a wince of his own. He can’t even begin to imagine how bad he must be feeling. He’s never seen his boyfriend show any sign of weakness before today.

“I know, but I would never forgive myself if I got out and attacked someone. Especially you, hyung,” Donghyuck says weakly.

Mark nods solemnly.

The situation is far from ideal, but Mark can’t help but smirk at the sight of his naked boyfriend in chains. In a last-ditch attempt to lighten the mood, Mark gives Donghyuck a peck on the cheek before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Maybe we should try this bondage thing again when the moon is waning,” whispers Mark.

Donghyuck’s cheeks visibly redden and he grins despite the discomfort he must be feeling.

“I would like that,” he replies with a smirk, “I would _really_ like that.”

The two of them sit like that for a while. Donghyuck’s head rests comfortably on Mark’s shoulder as the latter rubs his lover’s back soothingly.

Before long, Mark’s phone lets the two of them know that there’s just under ten minutes left until moonrise.

“You have to go,” says Donghyuck weakly, “Remember what I said about locking the cellar door.”

All Mark can do is nod and give his boyfriend a gentle hug. He doesn’t want to leave Donghyuck alone, but part of him is terrified to stay a moment longer. The situation suddenly became so real, and Mark can’t believe Donghyuck is so fucking calm.

Mark rises from the cellar floor and Donghyuck tugs at his pant leg weakly.

“Hand me that rusty bucket over there,” he says, gesturing to the corner of the room, “I always puke right before I turn.

Mark is shocked by how normal all of this seems to Donghyuck, but he complies.

He’s halfway up the stairs when Donghyuck speaks again.

“Mark,” he calls out, “Thanks for today. I love you.”

Mark takes one last look into Donghyuck’s amber gaze before walking up the stairs.

“I love you too, puppy.” And he means it.

Mark locks the cellar door behind him and tries to ignore Donghyuck’s agonizing screams as he transforms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the good stuff

Donghyuck wakes up the next morning sore and disoriented. It takes him a few minutes to remember what day it is and where he is. When he remembers that Mark is upstairs waiting for him, he practically _leaps_ to his feet.

He realizes a little too late that that was a terrible idea because his knees immediately give out underneath him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispers to himself. He’s been doing this for years and he apparently still hasn’t learned a thing.

This is the first time in a long time that Donghyuck is actually waking up after a full moon with someone else in the house. Normally, he’d take his sweet time getting upstairs after a transformation. Now, though, Mark is upstairs. Knowing him, he’s probably worried himself sick.

Donghyuck quickly undoes the steel cuffs around his wrist and crawls over to the wooden box in the corner of the room. He messes with the latch on the box for an embarrassingly long time. When he finally does get it open, he pulls out the soft sweater and the thick pair of sweatpants he always wears the day after the full moon. After a transformation, comfort is his number one priority. 

He then has to face his number one enemy after a full moon: the staircase. 

Walking up the cellar stairs is honestly the worst part of the day after the full moon. Donghyuck bends himself forward and grabs onto the railing, slowly pulling himself up the stairs. He has no idea what his wolf alter-ego was doing all night, but whatever it was left some nasty bruising on his stomach. 

After a few agonizingly long minutes, Donghyuck successfully makes it to the door at the top of the stairs. He undoes the latch that had previously locked him in and pushes the door open slowly. 

Mark is sitting at the kitchen counter beside a plate of pancakes that’s nearly a foot tall. He’s scrolling on his phone aimlessly, and one good look at his boyfriend tells Donghyuck that the boy barely slept. There’s dark bags underneath his eyes and he’s a bit paler than usual.

Donghyuck coughs to announce his presence, and Mark nearly throws his phone across the room. Mark is standing in front of him not two seconds later, and it takes Donghyuck a moment to realize that his boyfriend is going in for a hug.

He feels fucking _awful_ as he puts out a hand to stop Mark from coming any closer. 

“Sorry, hyung, but I’m _really_ sore,” he says slowly.

Mark is visibly disappointed at the rejection, but he nods in understanding nonetheless.

“Right, sorry. Are you hungry?”

“I’m _starving_ ,” replies Donghyuck. He always tries to eat a little on the day of the full moon so he’s not so hungry the next day because sometimes he actually _is_ able to keep it down. He usually ends up with his face in a toilet bowl, though, because of how weak his stomach gets. Donghyuck _hates_ full moons. 

Mark gently guides him over to one of the stools at the counter. Donghyuck can feel Mark’s eyes on him as he stuffs forkfuls of pancakes into his mouth.

“Slow down, Hyuckie, the food’s not going anywhere,” says Mark softly.

Donghyuck knows he’s right. He’s going to make himself sick if he eats too fast. He just can’t help it. This is the first time someone actually prepared him something to eat after a full moon and it’s _so nice_. Normally, he’d go right to bed and sleep until the hunger pangs woke him up.

He starts eating more slowly, and Mark seems content. When he’s finished, they take another quick shower. Mark pretty much has to hold him up for the entire duration of their shower, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Donghyuck sees the way Mark’s eyes widen when Donghyuck has to scrub some dried blood off his arms, but he doesn’t comment on it.

Once they’re both clean and dry, Donghyuck suggests a nap. Mark is quick to agree, and soon after, they’re both curled up in Donghyuck’s bed. He rests his head on Mark’s shoulder, and Mark rubs his back soothingly. They’re both passed out in no time, and there’s no place Donghyuck would rather be.

~

Hours later, Donghyuck is awoken by Mark’s mouth around his cock. All he can see is the outline of Mark’s head bobbing rhythmically under the sheets, and he has to stifle a moan as Mark tongues playfully at his tip. 

He kind of feels bad that he’s letting this happen. He feels like Mark has been giving and giving and giving, but never receiving. He’ll have to make it up to him later.

Mark leans forward and takes Donghyuck’s whole cock in his mouth, and Donghyuck has to grab a fistful of the bed sheets for leverage when he feels his tip hit the back of Mark’s throat. He thrusts into his boyfriend’s mouth shamelessly, ignoring the pain flaring up in his bruised abdomen as he does so.

They continue like that for a few minutes, Mark bobbing his head eagerly and Donghyuck slowly moving lower and lower down the bed as he fucks into Mark’s warm mouth. He feels the medley of heat and pleasure pooling in his lower stomach reach its breaking point, and he frantically taps on the top of Mark’s head to warn him.

“Hyung, you gotta let up _now_ , I’m gonna cum.”

Mark slides Donghyuck’s cock out of his mouth slowly, and Donghyuck throws his head back, nearly concussing himself on the headboard. He releases with a long, deep moan, and his breath catches in his throat when Mark pulls the sheet off his head.

Mark’s lips are shiny and swollen, and there’s a streak of cum drying on his jaw.

“Fuck, Mark,” sighs Donghyuck, “That was fucking amazing, but you didn’t have to do that.”

Mark wipes his face on his sleeve and takes a drink from the bottle of water on Donghyuck’s nightstand.

He shrugs and says, “I wanted to make you feel good.”

 _You did a pretty good job of that_ , Donghyuck thinks.

Now that they’re back to reality, the bruises on Donghyuck’s stomach are back to aching at full force. 

“Can you grab my bottle of painkillers from the bathroom? I’ll get you off when you come back.”

Mark shakes his head as he pushes himself off the bed and onto his feet.

“You can make it up to me tomorrow. You need to rest, Hyuck.”

Yes, Donghyuck is tired. Yes, he’s hurting. But he’s not an invalid. He will get his boyfriend off if that’s what he wants to do, dammit.

“At least let me suck you off or something. I’m too sore to be fucked right now, but let me make you feel good. Whatever you want. _Please_ , hyung?”

Donghyuck knows Mark’s a goner now.

Mark sighs, defeated, “Alright. There is something I’ve been wanting to do.”

Donghyuck watches as Mark’s cheeks turn a ravishing red. 

“Will you eat me out?” asks Mark timidly.

_What._

Donghyuck very nearly chokes out of shock. Mark wants to sit on his face? _Holy shit._ He didn’t know he had it in him. Donghyuck smirks. He absolutely _loves_ the thought of doing something that dirty with Mark.

“Your wish is my command, hyung. Now, _please_ go get me my painkillers.”

Mark does as he’s told and after Donghyuck swallows the pills, he tells Mark to strip.

Mark doesn’t hesitate to follow his orders and, before Donghyuck knows it, his boyfriend is on all fours in the middle of his bed. His ass is in the air and, for a moment, Donghyuck just stops to admire the view. Mark’s ass is _perfect_. It isn’t as round and plump as Donghyuck’s, but it’s still nice and firm. And _soft_. Mark has the softest ass Donghyuck’s ever seen.

He shoves a pillow under Mark’s abdomen and pushes his ass down a bit so it lines up with Donghyuck’s face. 

“You ready?” he whispers.

Mark nods eagerly, so Donghyuck digs in.

He spreads Mark’s ass cheeks apart gently with his thumbs and takes in the sight of Mark’s puckered, pink hole. He leans in and blows against it, and Mark shudders underneath him.

“Don’t _tease_ ,” Mark whines softly.

Donghyuck licks a long strip across Mark’s entrance, and Mark lets out an ungodly moan. Then, he lubes up a finger with his own saliva and traces Mark’s rim. 

He’s a little shocked at how tight Mark is, but it makes complete sense. Mark is, after all, a top. Donghyuck stretches Mark’s hole with his finger and feels his own cock twitch as Mark’s warmth clenches around it. He leans forward and works his tongue in alongside his finger.

Mark tastes so good. 

He fucks him enthusiastically with his tongue, and Mark arches his back and thrusts his ass back against Donghyuck’s face. Donghyuck licks his velvety walls with a steady rhythm before pulling his tongue out and sucking at Mark’s entrance with his plush lips.

Mark cums _hard._ Harder than he ever did while fucking Donghyuck. His whole body goes slack and his knees fail to hold his ass in place as he releases all over the pillow beneath him.

Donghyuck smiles and gives Mark’s ass a playful little slap before collapsing next to him.

“How was that?” Donghyuck asks.

Mark is still breathing heavily.

“So _fucking_ good, Hyuck. Thank you,” Mark mutters.

“You’re welcome,” whispers Donghyuck, “Can you change the sheets? I need to go back to sleep.”

“Of course, babe.”

Donghyuck is glad they could have their fun, and he’s even more glad he could make Mark feel good, but the exhaustion is really starting to get to him. Full moons are tough, and he still has quite a bit of sleep to catch up on.

He watches with half-lidded eyes as Mark puts clean sheets on the bed and gets him a fresh pillow. As soon as he’s finished, Mark climbs into bed and wraps his arms around Donghyuck, pulling him close while also trying not to aggravate his bruises.

“I love you so much, Hyuckie. I’m sorry you’re hurting, but I hope me being here helped a bit,” says Mark.

Donghyuck sighs. Mark’s presence helped more than a bit. This had been the easiest full moon he’s ever gone through. He hopes Mark isn’t opposed to spending the next one with him, too. And the next one. And the next one.

“I love you too, hyung. Thank you so much. For everything.”

The two of them drift off to sleep without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Pleaseeee leave me some feedback. Comments boost my self-esteem.


End file.
